A Girl in a Dream
by avatarluver302
Summary: KATAANG ONESHOT Katara realizes how much she loves Aang, but seeing him with another woman is almost too much to bear. Includes some lemony goodness! R&R s'il vous plait!


Kataang Oneshot

Kataang Oneshot

This story is quite lemony indeed, so no flaming please because I did give a warning and if you ignored it, then I can't help you.

Also, Aang is now 20 and Katara is 22 so I believe he is definitely old enough to be doing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters involved…although I do own the bag of chips I am eating

**A Girl in a Dream**

Katara shot up out of her silken red sheets in a cold sweat. She took a look around her and slowly started to realize that she was still in the room that she had come to love and hate within the past 2 months. It was definitely spacious and had many traditional fire nation decorations laced all over the walls and floor. Her bed was especially accommodating with its large size, sheets made of silk and lace, and hand-crafted headboard and bedposts. Yet there was one thing about her room that she hated and it wasn't the color. Out of the four main bedrooms, hers was the farthest away from the Avatar's.

After Aang defeated the Firelord, he had taken full advantage of the perks in being the avatar and had gotten a manor in each of the 4 nations. He called the whole Eastern Air Temple one of his homes. Katara, Sokka, and Suki were the only ones living with him now though. Toph went back to her home in the Earth Kingdom and Zuko had been living in the palace as the new Firelord with his new Firelady, Mai. Currently, the four have been living in their Fire Nation abode so that Aang could be close to Zuko and help with plans to restore balance, which still hadn't been fully restored even after eight years.

Katara slowly slid out of bed trying to make sense of her dream. As she made her way across her room to the adjoining bathroom, she removed her white wrap top and deep blue satin sleep capris and stepped into the shower. As the hot, almost scalding, water hit her body, she started to remember.

"_Aang, should we be doing this?", a girl whom Katara did not recognize asked Aang as he undressed her ferociously._

"_Yes, I love you and you're the only one that I would ever want to share this with." Aang said with a growing hunger in his voice aching for the mystery girl. As they made love, Katara watched the whole thing in her mind as if she was standing next to the bed, wanting to leave but unable to turn or walk away. Something had planted her in that spot cursing her to squirm with a mix of nausea, anger, and hurt. As the whore (as Katara had come to call her) screamed out Aang's name in pleasure, Katara felt like grabbing her head and waterbending a sliver of water across her neck to kill her. Then she realized that she did not have her water pouch, nor could she move her arms. She just had to stand there watching in agony._

As she reminisced, she wondered why she even cared that seeing Aang all over another woman made her be filled with such emotion. _I don't love Aang. He is just a goofy kid that just happens to work his way into my dreams where he just ends up having hot, passionate sex with random females and I get jealous every time. They are just dreams and they don't mean a thing. It doesn't bother me at ALL._ Katara laughed at her own stupidity. She knew that ever since the day of black sun, she had felt a little wave of lust and longing for the Avatar. That little wave had grown to a typhoon over the years and it didn't help when Aang hit puberty and transformed from a short, little boy, to a towering, handsome, young man.

Aang had now spurted to a full 5 feet 11 inches. His face had gotten less round and innocent and was now more masculine shaped with a chiseled jaw and a pointed chin. His body had the perfect amount of muscle. His chest had grown firm and _very_ noticeably touchable. His arms were the perfect size for cuddling and Katara's favorite part of his body, his abs, were made for someone to just run their hands over them.

No doubt Aang had grown into a complete heartthrob, but that didn't change his personality. He was still fun-loving and compassionate. He never let his ego get too big to make it bother others, and he was always there to save you in case you got into some trouble with a saber-tooth mooselion. In Katara's eyes, he was perfect. She truly felt she was falling in love with him.

She got out of the shower and waterbent the water off of her body and hair and wrapped one of her favorite fluffy towels around her. As she walked back into her bedroom, she realized how hungry she was so she made her way down the three flights of stairs to the main kitchen.

Sokka and Suki were on their honeymoon in Ember Island and Aang said the night before that he would be seeing Zuko early the next day to talk about some peace plans. They didn't keep servants because Aang, growing up as a humble monk, wanted to keep everyone in the house at a level head and not get too cocky, much to Sokka's dismay. She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed some fish and seasonings.

As she began cooking, she didn't realize how late it had become and the fact that she was still standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but a _very_ short fluffy towel. She also didn't notice someone walk up behind her.

Aang admired Katara from afar. He had never stopped loving her and from the way she was acting lately, blushing if he happened to come in from practicing bending without a shirt on, or stuttering whenever he stood close to her, he thought maybe she might have those feelings for him too. He gazed at how she had pinned her hair up in a messy up-do with two sticks. He examined the way how her neck curved and how her shoulders sloped so perfectly and attached to her creamy caramel-toned back. As she lifted her arms to get something out of an overhead cupboard, he saw how the towel outlined her perfect breasts that weren't too small or too big, but the perfect size for grabbing. He admired the way her body sloped in at her waist and came back out in the most flattering way at her hips. His eyes then trailed further down and settled on her bum which was curved so nicely that he had to use most of his self-control to keep from coming up behind her and rubbing his hands over it. Then his eyes traveled down her slender legs to her feminine feet. He thought she was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen and he wanted her….he wanted her so bad at that moment.

He gave up on his self-control and quietly sauntered up behind Katara without her noticing. He gently slipped his arms around her waist, one slanted towards her hips and one slanted up to her breasts but not quite touching them just as she turned off the stove. She jumped at his sudden touch, nearly knocking the pan with the fish over on the floor but then immediately relaxed as he pulled her against his body and nibbled on her ear.

She loosened his grasp enough so that she could turn around to face him and was about to express her feelings until she caught sight of his bare shoulder and part of his bare chest and her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing his wrap tunic that went over one shoulder only. She couldn't help but lean her whole body against his toned one and press her lips against his with the ferocity that she had been feeling…wanting…aching for ever since that one fateful day on top of that sub-pod. He returned her kiss with just as much passion and energy and tightly wrapped his muscular arms around Katara's slim waist as she draped her arms over his neck. She stopped kissing him for a while to catch her breath completely forgetting about her previous hunger. Now she was only hungry for more of Aang.

"I have been waiting to do that for such a long time", she confessed, "Aang, I have been meaning to say this but I just haven't really found the right time or the courage…"

Aang looked at her reassuringly and silently said with his eyes to continue. She looked up into his big, beautiful, storm grey eyes and couldn't hold it in any longer, "I love you."

Aang looked down into her deep, ocean blue eyes and whispered, "Katara, I love you too and you are the only one who has ever had my heart and it will be yours forever."

Katara couldn't help herself after that, she flung herself at him and kissed him deeply with more passion and more love than she could have ever thought possible. Their tongues mingled with each other and deep waves of passion raced through both of them. Katara felt something rubbing against her thigh, at first she though it was his leg, but realized with a smile that it was something completely different.

She rubbed against the growing stiffness on her thigh. Aang gave a low grunt-like moan and Katara couldn't have been happier or more turned on. She rubbed against it again and this time Aang broke their kiss to look her in the eyes. His breathing became choppy and inconsistent and his eyelids were drooping. His eyes on the other hand were burning with energy and passion. They were glazed over and there was a distinct look of urgency in his eyes. He immediately swept her off her feet and air ran towards his master bedroom which was a little bigger than hers. He gently laid her down on his bed of yellow silk sheets. He climbed over her and they started kissing with that same hunger.

Aang looked into her eyes again and asked her, "Are you sure that this is okay? I-I don't want to rush into things but I have wanted this…you for so long, but I will stop whenever you want me to."

Katara couldn't help but be touched by Aang's thoughtfulness. Even in times of heated passion, he still cared about her enough to stop himself if she wasn't ready. The only thing was that she was more ready than he could ever imagine. "Yes Aang, it's okay. I _need_ you Aang. I love you and you are the only one I would ever want to share this with." She thought back to her dream and quoted Aang exactly in what he said to the mystery girl. Only this time she didn't feel disgusted, she just felt romantic.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Aang kissed his way down to her neck and stopped to suck on it a little while his hand moved down lower and underneath the towel. Katara moaned in pleasure when he found what he was looking for and began to rub it gently. He used his other hand and gently undid her towel to expose her perfect caramel breasts. He took one is his hand and sucked on her nipple, gently rolling it around with his tongue at the same time rubbing that little flap of skin covering her most sensitive area. Katara arched her back in ecstasy and nearly ripped his tunic in trying to take it off. When she eventually did get it off, she looked at his chest and his rippling abs and grabbed him by the neck, pulled him down, and kissed him with the same, if not more, ferocity than before. Before he went on, Aang pulled off his pants and began pushing two fingers into Katara's hot entrance while kissing her roughly. Katara whimpered a little in pain as he pushed his fingers in and out. Aang immediately stopped and looked at her with concern in his eyes and she stared back in his with a look telling him she was fine and that he should continue. Katara arched her back even more and started moaning louder.

"Oh…Aang…don't stop!" Right before she reached the point of no return, Aang pulled out his fingers and placed his swollen member at her entrance and gently pushed in. Katara winced in pain but soon relaxed as he started thrusting. He started fast then slow then fast and faster. He groaned a little, "Oh Katara…" he kept getting faster until neither of them could hold back any longer. Katara's body shook violently with her orgasm and Aang collapsed on her chest exhausted. Katara gently stroked his head and they lay there for a few minutes before he pulled out of her faintly missing the feel of her warmth around him.

Aang airbended the window open to let in some cool air because it had gotten pretty hot and steamy in his bedroom. Katara then waterbended their sweat off and bent it out the window Aang leaned on his side and pulled Katara closer to himself snuggling her and that is where they fell asleep, both overloaded with passion and happiness. As she drifted off to sleep, Katara realized that the girl in her dream…was really her all along.

So what did you think? Be kind this is my first story ever. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!! Thanks for reading!

Avatarluver302


End file.
